Stay with me A NaruKarin fanfic
by AkatsukiFan97
Summary: I was inspired to make this from another fanfic, but I forgot the name and stuff. Credit to whoever I was thinking 'bout! As this is my first story, PM me if there are any errors or room for improvement. I was inspired while listening to Stay With Me by Sam Smith. Anyways, hope you enjoy, bye!
1. Chapter 1:Maybe

~a few hours after Danzo was killed~

"Kakashi-sensei, are we almost there? I'm starving to death here!" shouted an annoyed blonde as he walked through the forest.

"Yeah Naruto, about 3 more minutes" he said, slightly irritated due to the fact Naruto had asked that about a million times earlier. He had overused his sharingan against Sasuke and needed some rest. He was already tired enough, but the fact he was carrying a girl on his back just made it worse. Usually he didn't mind this, due to him carrying Naruto all the time when he got tired. But he was so tired he just wanted to lie down and take a nap for a few hours.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ok there? You look like you're about to faint." said the confused blonde. Naruto couldn't tell if Kakashi was annoyed, or if he was tired, his face was a mix of the 2 emotions.

"I'm fine Naruto, just hurry up, we're almost at the village gates." said the tired man. The girl on his back had red hair, brown glasses, A lavender colored jacket with grey shorts and really long boots.

She looked up and thought " _this blonde kid… His chakra… it's so… so warm.. Unlike Sasuke's ice cold chakra, this guys chakra is hot like the sun…"_

They were walking and suddenly a giant green gate with a red symbol on it came into view. It was the Konoha gates. Naruto stretched and yawned.

"Were finally here! I'll be at Ichiraku if ya guys need me!" said the blonde with an excited tone. He immediately took out his wallet and ran for Ichiraku.

"Naruto! We have to check in first! " said the White haired jonin "Alright, alright.." said the blonde in an annoyed voice. "Well, I'll take you to the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) forces in a minute after I check in" said Kakashi, slightly irritated. He just wants to go home and rest.

"Alright" said the redheaded girl as she dusted off her clothes. As Kakashi was checking in, she thought " _wow, everyone's chakra is so warm here.. I barely sense any cold chakras in this village.. This blonde guys chakra is the warmest of them all though.. Honestly, he is kinda cute.. NO! Sasuke-kun is the one for me! But he tried to kill me.. but Sasuke-kun though… heh.._

"Hello?" A voice echoed to Karin. "Hello? You ok there?" Another voice echoed. Karin finally snapped out of her thoughts and heard Kakashi. "Yeah, I was lost in thoughts, sorry" Naruto had already left for Ichiraku while Karin was lost in thoughts.

"It's fine. Follow me, were going to the T&I forces now." said Kakashi, as he started walking towards the building of Torture and Interrogation.

As they were walking, they passed by Ichiraku where Naruto was, and Karin thought again. " _This guy's chakra really is warmer than everyone else's… I wonder what he would say if I went up to him.."_

~a few hours later at the Torture and Interrogation Forces building~

"Then he forced me to do dirty work and in the end I was treated like dirt!" Said the redheaded girl, shedding a few tears.

"We didn't ask you to tell your life story, we asked you for info on Orochimaru's plans" said Ibiki Morino. The commander of the Torture and Interrogation forces. Another guy on the side was wiping his tears with his sleeve

"Don't fall for her story, she just wants you to think she had it bad" said Ibiki, looking at the man. "Sorry, commander" said the man. He bowed and walked away.

"Take her to her cell, were done here for now" said Ibiki strictly, as he got up and walked to his office. " _Well at least I got my lock picking tool in my glasses.. Otherwise I'd be stuck in this horrible nightmare"_ Karin thought as she was escorted to her cell.

"Alright, make yourself at home, but I don't think you can really do that inside of a cell" said the guard as he locked Karin's gate.

 _Flashback:_

" _Sasuke! Help me!" Said the redhead. She was under Danzo's arm and couldn't move._

" _Don't move." said Sasuke. Karin smiled slightly but right after that, Sasuke stabbed them both in a vital spot with chidori. "Sasuke, do I mean nothing to you?" Karin said, but she could barely even talk._

" _If you were slow enough to be taken hostage, you're just a burden" Sasuke said, with a wide grin, he continued after Danzo, leaving Karin to die_

 _Flashback end_

"Sasuke…" she said softly, shedding 1 or 2 tears. "I'm gonna kill you, you good for nothing" she whispered to herself.

~The Next Day~

"Oi! Wake up redhead!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Karin mumbled something along the lines of "No, I'm still sleepy"

"You have to, Old granny Tsunade just woke up! I told her about you and she said you can become a Konoha shinobi if you give us info on Sasuke, or something along the lines of that" The blonde said with an excited tone. _"If I become a Konoha shinobi, maybe I can capture Sasuke and make him stay in prison.."_ Karin thought.

"Come on, the guard said I can take you to the Hokage office!" The blonde said with an annoyed and excited tone. "Okay.." The redheaded girl said reluctantly.

 **AN: This is my first story, tell me if I can improve anything, or if there are some spelling errors, or anything like that! Thanks for taking time to read this story, and tell me if you want chapter 2. See ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

"Um, I couldn't catch your name, so.. What is it?" Asked the blonde as they were walking to the hokage office. "Karin Uzumaki. And, yours?" the redheaded girl asked. "Naruto Uzumaki! " Said the blonde, with a big smile.

" _I hope when we become greater friends she can tell me about Sasuke's whereabouts"_ Naruto thought. Karin's head was messy with thoughts. " _Sasuke-kun, I miss him, but he tried to kill me, that good for nothing! But, Sasuke-kun though… If only Jugo that idiot Suigetsu were there.. "_

"We're here!" Shouted the blonde with an excited tone. There they were. Standing right in front of the Hokage office. Naruto ran to the steps and headed to Tsunade. Karin followed Naruto awkwardly.

"Baa-chan! Here she is!" Naruto said, pointing towards the redhead. "Um.. hi." The redhead said "So, you're one of Sasuke's teammates?" asked the busty blonde haired lady. She looked about 20 or 25.

"Yeah" said the redhead awkwardly. "If you provide us info on Sasuke, we'll give you a bodyguard in case the villagers try to hurt you, and we'll let you become a konoha shinobi" The busty blonde said.

"Okay" The redhead replied. "Alright then. You may pick your bodyguard in the other room to the left." Said the busty blonde lady.

Karin walked out of the room, and went to the room on the left with Naruto. There were 2 people there. The first one was a guy with pineapple shaped hair, a jounin vest, and a lazy look on his face. The second one was a guy with long brownish hair, a white shirt, and his eyes were white and he looked as if he was squinting really hard. Karin got annoyed, "Um, what are you squinting at?" asked Karin, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing, I just have a byakugan. Sheesh, i'm not a pervert or anything" said the disturbed man. To Karin's surprise, Naruto had walked over next to Neji. "Wait, you're an option?" said the confused redhead. "Yeah, I am" said the blonde. " _I guess I'll pick Naruto.. The other guy seems too lazy.. And the other one might be a pervert.. Eek."_ Karin thought.

"Naruto, I pick you" Karin said. "Ok then, I'll protect you, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

 _ **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and not posting for a while, I've got some family problems and stuff so hope ya understand, tell me if I have any errors or if theres any way i can improve, thx for reading, byee!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Land of Waves

**AN: Heyyyy… My issues are being resolved, I'll start posting a lot real soon (chapters should be out every few weeks) It would be nice if you could leave some reviews instead of just reading.. because I need some constructive criticism to build off of. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

"So, what do we do now?" Karin asked. "I just gotta tell baa-chan that I'm your bodyguard and we can do anything.. or maybe she'll give us something to do. That baa-chan is a really bossy grandma ya know.. Anyways, I'll be back in a minute!" Naruto said. To which the redhead replied "mkay" as she stared at the jonin and other people walking through the halls.

Suddenly, an ANBU guard rushed towards the office, slammed open the door and yelled "Tsunade-sama! I have urgent news!" to which Tsunade replied, "What is it?"

"Orochimaru has been revived!" the ANBU guard yelled. "How did you find out?" The busty blonde responded. "Another guard was on his way back from a mission, and he saw Orochimaru, he immediately informed us and even tailed Orochimaru to confirm it was the real one. He was the real thing but he died after he sent the message. His comrade was the one who informed us about the death." the guard replied.

"Hmm" Tsunade mumbled, "Do you know where Orochimaru was heading?" Tsunade asked. "Unfortunately we don't know." Naruto was furious. " _WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?! Moreover, WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?! I bet it was that four-eyed guy.. Kabuto.. GOSH! I HATE THAT GUY!"_ Naruto thought.

"Send our best guards to gather information on him, or at least find him. They must avoid as much combat as they can, Orochimaru is strong, and intelligent, he can easily fool one of our best guards if he wanted to. Search the village hidden in the sound, Orochimaru might be gathering more of his freaks to attack Konoha." Tsunade said.

"Hai." the guard replied, and burst into a puff of smoke. " _Oh man, that creepy pedophile might look for me and force me to do work again.. But, I might be able to reunite with Sasuke-kun if he finds me, hehe.. NO! Move on already.. He tried to kill me.. But Sasuke-kun's so cute!"_ Karin thought, and slightly blushed afterwards.

"Hey you, redhead, do you have an idea who might have done this?" Tsunade asked Karin. "It was probably Kabuto Yakushi, he was always hanging around Orochimaru. If it's not him then I have no idea who it was." The redhead replied. "Alright, I'll send some guards to find information about him too." The busty blonde responded

"Got anything for us to do, baa-chan?" The blonde asked, he didn't wanna be interrupted in his activities. "Actually, there is a mission you can do, and you can bring her with you. She doesn't have to serve any time anymore. She gave us some valuable information on Sasuke." Tsunade replied. "K, so what's the mission baa-chan?" The blonde asked, a little impatient. "You're going to the Land of Waves. Some people have been going missing and they don't know why. Find the reason, and get the people back if you can, and the job is done. Mission starts in an hour, so pack whatever you need. For some reason this mission pays well so do your best." Tsunade said. "Got it, see ya baa-chan! Oh by the way I'm Karin's bodyguard." Naruto responded as he left the room with Karin.

"So, you're gonna let me borrow your stuff, right?" The redhead asked. "What do you mean? I thought you had stuff." Naruto replied. "Baka, I came here with nothing, I have to share with you." Karin said, her glasses flashed and she looked about ready to punch Naruto at that moment. "Alright, I'll let you share with me." The blonde responded. " _Wow, she's like Sakura-chan but scarier.. I can't imagine how hard her punches are.."_ Naruto thought.

They arrived at Naruto's house shortly after their conversation. "Nice place." Karin said. "Yeah, thanks. Let's hurry and pack, tell me if you can't find something. There's a spare bag in the bathroom." Naruto replied. "Alright, thanks." the redhead said, and started packing.

They finished packing after 30 minutes, so they had 25 minutes to spare. "Whaddya wanna do?" Naruto asked. "Whatever you like doing for fun." Karin replied. "LET'S EAT RAMENNN!" Naruto shouted.

They went to Ichiraku, "Hey old man! I got 2 free ramen coupons for me and my friend!" Naruto said. "Oh, Naruto! You're finally scoring some girls, eh?" Said the old man. "Baka, we're not dating.." Karin said, and her glasses flashed again. Awkward silence followed.

Naruto broke the silence. "Anyways, old man can I get some miso ramen for me and my friend?" The blonde said. He was hungry, really hungry, his stomach growled. "Of course Naruto!" replied.

"Does this even taste good?" Karin asked. "YES. RAMEN IS A GIFT FROM THE GODS." Naruto said.

Naruto and Karin's ramen arrived shortly, Karin actually liked the ramen, she almost ate as fast as Naruto. Both of them ate a couple bowls, then they had to start the mission. They waved goodbye as they left the stand. They headed for the village gates and left for their mission.

 _ **AN: Well, you like the chapter? I'll start posting more frequently, and as I said, chapters will be out every few weeks, I'm a busy person. See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Old friend

_**AN: I'm super really sorry and stuff for not posting for like, 10 years. I completely forgot that I was writing a fanfiction. I understand if you don't even forgive me, I just set an alarm to write chapters. The writing might be a little low quality because i haven't written anything for a while. Anyways enjoy my completely super late chapter!**_

* * *

"Hey, blondie, how long until we get there?" The redhead asked. Naruto and Karin were on their way to the Land of Waves. They were pretty close by now. "A few minutes, by the way, how do you feel about the ramen? When I looked at ya you were chowing down." Naruto chuckled. "It's…. Good." Karin said awkwardly, she thought ladies weren't supposed to eat like how she did last night.

"Well great! Because the only food I packed was instant cup ramen!" Naruto said as he smiled. "Don't you like anything else? There are more foods than ramen." Karin asked. "Ramen… was the only thing I could get from the villagers, and Old Man Teuchi was the only one who didn't push me away." The blonde responded. "Oh well we're here now! Let's settle down before we do anything." Naruto said, before Karin had the chance to respond.

Naruto heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Naruto-o-nii-san!" Someone yelled. Naruto instantly remembered who it was when he saw the raven haired boy. "Inari-san! How ya doing buddy?" Naruto asked excitedly. " _Nii-san? Those two look nothing alike.."_ Karin thought.

"I'm doing fine. But, what are you doing here nii-san?" Inari asked. "We're on a mission here." replied the blonde. "Wait wait wait. Are you two actually related?" Karin interrupted. Inari and Naruto snickered. "Yes, we are obviously related." Naruto said sarcastically, as he laughed a bit more. "Of course we're not related, dumbass." The blonde said, laughing even more. "HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A DUMBASS? YOU LITTLE PRICK! Karin screamed, and punched Naruto as her glasses flashed. " _He's an idiot. Just like Suigetsu."_ Karin thought

"Um, guys, the people are staring at us…" Inari said. Karin looked around and got embarrassed, meanwhile Naruto was rubbing the spot where Karin punched him. "Jeez, you didn't have to hit me so hard ya know…" the blonde said, looking a bit depressed. " _Almost as hard as Sakura…"_ he thought. "I wouldn't have hit you if you didn't call me a dumbass." replied the redhead, as she turned in the opposite direction and crossed her arms. "Guys, i think we should go to my home now…." Inari said, walking away. They both followed the boy to his home, which was surprisingly closeby.

They arrived shortly and were greeted by an old man. "Hey Naruto. Yohr noot hohkaje yet? Whelllll oohviouhsly not. Yuh'd hab beeter things tuh do thahn cum toh dihs duhhmp. Stahy howeeever loong yah likeh suhny boi" Tazuna said, and sipped more from his bottle. "Uh, Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked. "Wuhht?" replied the old man. "It's ok Naruto-o-nii-san. He's just drunk." the raven haired boy said. "Well, we're just gonna unpack and rest a bit. Thanks for letting us stay, Inari-san." the blonde said, and walked away with Karin.

"When did you meet these people?" asked the redhead. "On my first mission as a ninja." the blonde replied, as he set his bag down on the floor and flopped onto his bed. "No wonder it's the Great Naruto Bridge. Why wasn't it the Great Sasuke Bridge?" Karin asked and started daydreaming about the guy. "Well, he got nearly killed and made it really dramatic. I raged after he fell and nearly defeated the enemy. And i was only a genin." Naruto replied, sort of bragging at his accomplishment. _"Jeez, why are all the girls obsessed with Sasuke? Sasuke this, Sasuke that."_ Naruto thought and rolled his eyes while shuffling through his bag looking for his instant ramen cups. Karin was still daydreaming about Sasuke until Naruto snapped her out of it with ramen. "Hm?" said the redhead.

"Ramen. You want some?" the blonde replied, while holding out the ramen cup for her to take. Karin took it without hesitation, and without any words. They both sat there eating ramen for a while, in awkward silence. Karin didn't like the feeling so she started the awkward conversation. "Um... how was your relationship with Sasuke?" asked the redhead awkwardly, mentally scolding herself for the stupid question. "Well... it was a... like and hate relationship. We were rivals, but also friends." replied the blonde, slurping up the last few noodles in his cup. They had both finished at the same time and decided to talk about each others past, and everything they knew about Sasuke. They had been talking for hours but from their perspective it was only 30 minutes or so. _"Maybe he isn't such an idiot after all."_ thought Karin, with a slight grin.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the super freakin late chapter, and it's kind of short. As soon as this is posted I promise i'll start working on a new chapter. I'm sorry for the promise of 'chapters will be out in a few weeks', i didn't keep that promise and thats why i feel guilt :/ anyways see ya in my next chapter**_


End file.
